Treasure Garden
'''Treasure Garden '''is the seventeenth episode of the first season. Plot One beautiful morning, Bill and Ben get up to greet a new day when the sunshine wakes them up. The flowerpot men and Weed say good morning to each other and she asks them what they're going to do today, but Bill and Ben can't think of anything they want to do, then Weed has an idea - they could have a treasure hunt. Bill and Ben don't know what a treasure hunt is so Weed tells them it's where everyone goes and searches for something very interesting and whoever finds the most interesting thing in the garden wins a prize, Bill and Ben are really excited and Weed tells them to find some contestants. The flowerpot men go to ask Slowcoach if he wants to join in so they knock on his house and he comes out thinking there's an emergency. Slowcoach sees that it's just Bill and Ben and asks them what they want so they tell him about the treasure hunt, but he doesn't want to join in. Soon, Bill and Ben find plenty of other contestants for the treasure hunt - Scamper, Boo and Pry. Whoops appears wanting to join in too and he tells everyone about his great uncle Williby the exploring worm who discovered Africa (or at least that's what he told him). Weed says Whoops can join in and asks everyone if they're ready, soon they are off to look for something interesting. The flowerpot men think they might find something interesting in the garden next door, so they search there. Rose sees Bill and Ben and asks them what they're up to, so they tell her about the treasure hunt. Rose tells Bill and Ben that she's the most important and interesting in the garden, so they try to pull her out of the ground, but they end up ruining her. Rose tells Bill and Ben to leave so they walk back to their garden disgusted. Bill comes out of the kennel with a flowerpot over his head and he can't see where he is going and Ben finds that very funny. When Bill gets the flowerpot off his head, he gets into the peg bag at the end of the garden and pulls himself to the top of the clothesline pole, but Ben pulls the string down causing the peg bag to fall to the ground with a thump. Bill falls out and Ben starts laughing at him until pegs start landing on his head, now it is Bill's turn to laugh. Meanwhile, Scamper finds a pile of nuts in front of the tree and is sure she will find some treasure there. Bill and Ben look up the drainpipe and see Whimsy is inside, then a pebble comes shooting past her and it is revealed that Pry dropped it down there because she thought it was treasure, but is sure she is going to win. Bill and Ben have searched and searched and searched, but they don't find anything that looks like treasure. Then Bill remembers the potting shed, so he and Ben go there. Suddenly, Bill hears a very quiet ticking sound and it is revealed that it's a clock, Bill and Ben don't know what it is, but they are sure they will win the prize with it. Bill turns a key on the back of the clock and it starts ringing because it's an alarm clock. Bill and Ben are so frightened, they run out of the shed, then they hear Whoops calling for help so they go over to see what's the matter. Whoops has found something in his compost heap and it has scared him. Boo is in the vegetable garden looking for treasure, he sees a dandelion clock and thinks he will win the prize with it. Bill and Ben find the thing that has so scared Whoops, but they aren't at all sure what it is and Whoops tells them to be careful because it might bite them. Slowcoach arrives and Whoops tells him to be careful of the thing, then Slowcoach releases that it is eating lettuce and that makes him cross. Pry arrives and starts laughing because the thing is a sandwich, but Slowcoach is still cross. Boo arrives with the dandelion clock and Bill and Ben run back to the shed to get their alarm clock. Soon, Boo is showing Weed the dandelion clock, but then he notices that all the seeds have blown away. Pry shows everyone her treasure which is a small shiny cup and Scamper shows everyone her treasure which is a nutshell. Bill and Ben arrive with the alarm clock and show it to everyone, they all don't know what it is, but Weed declares it first prize in the treasure hunt. Slowcoach is eating the lettuce from the sandwich and says that it wins because it's delicious. As Slowcoach eats away, everyone else agrees that the treasure hunt had been a great success. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Scamper * Boo * Pry * Whoops * Rose * Whimsy * Williby (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (cameo) * The End of the Garden * The Vegetable Garden * Next Door's Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach and Whoops * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Boo * Eve Karpf as Weed, Scamper, Pry, Rose and Whimsy Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Jimmy Hibbert